Sa lahat ng lugar, Bakit Villa Concepcion pa?
by genzzzyME
Summary: nagbakasyon ang suju at snsd sa isang simple pero mala-paraisong resort sa Pilipinas,ang VILLA CONCEPCION. isang misteryosong babae ang sumusunod sa suju hanggang sa resort...Saan patutungo ang kasiyahan ng 2 korean groups?
1. bakit sa lhat ng lugar, villa concepcion

**#OUTING NG SUJU AT SNSD SA VILLA CONCEPCION**

Ang mga SNSD at SUJU members ay nagdesisyon na magbakasyon sa isang payapa, tahimik at mala-paraisong lugar. Ngunit hindi sila makapili kung anong lugar. Todo search si Leeteuk(leader ng suju) at Siwon(feeling leader ng suju;lol) sa internet upang makahanap ng lugar nay un. Gabi na, ilang oras na silang nagpapalakihan ng eye bags dahil sa kanilang paghahanap. Dumating na sa punto kung saan naubusan na ng pasensya si Leeteuk.

Leeteuk: Aaaaahh!!!

Siwon: Ay! Pwet ng Kabayo kamuka mo….!

Leeteuk: anong sinabi mo?!

Siwon: Kaw kasi, alam mo naman na titig na titig ako dito sa monitor bigla ka na lang nag-SCREAM ng todong-todo, yan tuloy nasabi ko yung totoo..!

Leeteuk: Anong totoo?

Siwon: na muka kang kabayo, ano pa?

Leeteuk: nag-labas ng carbon dioxide sa ilong sa sobrang galit GUSTO MO NG SAPAK??!!

Bigla na lang sumulpot si Ki Bum

Kibum: _oi…_

Siwon at Leeteuk: waaaaahh!!!

Kibum: _o bakit?_

Leeteuk: kala ko ghost!

Kibum: _huh?_

Siwon: Bakit kasi sulpot ka lang gn sulpot na parang mushroom??

Kibum: Ang ingay ingay niyo kasi, 1:07AM na di pa rin ako makatulog ng ayos…tapos ako pa ang sasabihan niyong ghost e kayo naman ang mukang mga sawing kaluluwa…

Siwon at Leeteuk: Anong---!!!

Kibum: bakit kasi nagpupuyat, e duwag pala pagdating sa multo…

Siwon at Leeteuk: waaa---

Kibum: teka nga pala, bakit nga ba kayo nagpupuyat?

Siwon: Naghahanap kami ng place kung saan pwede mag vacation.

Leeteuk: ang hirap maghanap ng ibang place e…

Kibum: Yun lang ba!!!! E dapat nagsabi agad kayo sa mga kagrupo niyo, para naman may naitulong!!!

Leeteuk: Oo nga 'no!

Siwon: di kasi nag-iisp…tsk…tsk…tsk

Kibum: O tama na, pag-usapan na natin to.

Kibum: Guys, gising, may importanteng pag-uusapan…

At gumising na ang suju members…

Kibum: Saan niyo gusto mag-vacation??

SUJU Members: hmmm…

Donghae: tinaas ang kanang kamay

Kibum: Donghae, saan?

Donghae: Huh? Bakit?

Kibum: Tinaas mo ang kamay mo di ba?

Donghae: hindi kaya!

Kibum: E kanino naming kamay yan??

Donghae: Alin?

Kibum: yan o, nasa l---

Leeteuk at Siwon: nagfreeze, nanigas, napanganga, hindi makapagsalita

SUJU Members: Huh, bakit?lingon sa likod ni Donghae

Biglang….

**SUJU MEMBERS: **_**!!!!!!!!**_

Todo takbo ang SUJU palabas ng kwarto, nagising ang ibang tao sa ingay, at nayanig sila sa pag-alog ng fats ni Shindong…sa mga pangyayaring naganap, si Leeteuk ay parang naiihi na bata at magtatatakbo sa kalsada then matatapilok. Si Siwon naman, nagging kamuka si Babalu sa sobrang fear…si Donghae, dahil siya nga ang malapit sa misteryosong kamay nay un, ang expression niya….ang expression niya…ay…ay…AY SORRY bawal daw sabihin…baka ma turn off daw fans niya kaya wag na daw sabihin.

Kibum: Ano bang nangyayari?!

Leeteuk and Siwon: -----

Kibum: _sino pa bang pwedeng asahan sa mga taong ito_?

Kibum: HUH!!!

May nakita siyang tao sa room nila, shadow lang kasi nasa baba na sila ng building…

SUJU Members: Bakit Kibum?

Kibum:tumuro sa taas sa kwarto nila

SUJU Members: tingin naman sila

Ang tao ay biglang humarap sa kanila at kumaway…

SUJU Members: WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!sabay sabay naglapitan kay Kibum at yinakap KIBUM!!! SAVE US!!!

Kibum: suffocates hwa...bral….hwa..!hu……huh…huh….PWEDE BANG TAMA NA?! NAKAPAG DECIDE NA AKO NG VENUE PARA SA VACATION NATIN DAHIL SA MGA NANGYARI…SA PHILIPPINES!!!SA ORIENTAL MINDORO!!!SA GLORIA!!!SA BALAGBAG!!!SA VILLA CONCEPCION….YUN!!! WALANG AANGAL!!!ANG MAY REKLAMO, MAKIKITA ULI ANG TAONG KUMAWAY!!!

SUJU Members: Ok po, Ok po…

ANOTHER DAY COMES….

Sa Airport…

Donghae: OK!!!WE CAN!!!

Heechul: We can ano??

Dongahe: Malay ko? Sakay na tayo dali!!!

Di nila alam, pinagtsitsismisan na sila nina Sooyoung, Tiffany at Taeyon…

Sooyoung: Hui!! Hui! Alam mo ba yung nangyaring kababalaghan sa Suju kagabi?

Tiffany: Huh, ano un?!

Taeyon: Bago yan a…ano yun?!

Sooyoung: Nag-iritan daw to the max ang suju dahil may nakita daw silang misteryosong kamay!

Tiffany: Huh, talaga?!Nakakatakot naman…

Sooyoung: Anong nakakatakot? Ang cool nga e!!! dapat dun na lang nga tayo mag-vacation para imbestigahan natin yung aswang!

Taeyon: pinalo ng bag si Sooyoung sa ulo Anu bang pinagsasasabi mo!!! E kung tayo ang napagtripan nung aswang na yun…

Yoona: Guys! Sakay na tayo…aalis na daw yung plane…

Sooyoung: Oo dyan na kami!

Sumakay na ang Suju and Snsd Members…

Pilot: Ok, aalis na po tayo, mam, sir.

Stewardess: Ma'am Yoona, take your sit na po…lilipad na yung plane…

Yoona: ok…kaso,

Stewardess: Bakit ho?

Yoona: 9 members kasi kami e, tapos ung upuan, by pair…ako lang yung walang pair…hay…

Donghae: Yoona!

Yoona: Huh?? _Si Donghae? Tinawag ako?_

Donghae: Dito ka na lang upo sa tabi ko. Wala rin akong katabi e. dahil 13 kami.

Yoona: Ok.

Nagtinginan si Leeteuk at Taeyon, na naka-OK ang mga kamay…

Yoona: Biglang tumitig kay Donghae ng nakakatakot, pero ang cute pa rin ni Yoona!!! hmmm…

Donghae: Huh? Baket?

Yoona:hinawakan ang noo ni Donghae Wala ka naman lagnat…Hinawakan ang kamay ni Donghae Ayos naman ang pulso mo…

Donghae: bigla siyang bumitaw sa kamay ni Yoona_huh!!! Ang kamay ko!!!_ Teka, ano bang meron??

Yoona: wala naman. Nanibago lang ako kasi napansin mo ako…

Donghae: Huh? Anu daw yun?? E lagi kaya kitang napapansin…lagi ka kayang nasa unahan pag nagpeperform kayo…Papano naman kitang hindi mapapansin, hm?

Yoona: A basta.

Donghae: hehehe…para ka palang bata…naghahanap ng pansin…

Yoona: Hoy!! Hindi naman…!

Donghae:

Yoona: Ikaw kaya ang parang bata!

Donghae: Ako? Sa lagay na to? Naka-coat na galling Amerika, shoes na gawa sa Shin Wa at glasses na gawa sa Japan.

Yoona: Ang yabang mo din pala ano…Para sa kin ikaw ang PINAKAng isip bata sa suju…sa mga nakikita ko sa videos sa youtube…para ka kayang awan…tapos ako ang sasabihan mong isip bata?hmp.

Donghae: ang cute mo pala pag naiinis…

Yoona:blush Ok, tama na. matutulog pa ako, malayo pa ang Pilipinas.

Donghae: Ok, ma'am Yoona.

Habang sa likod nila…

Tiffany: Oi, Sooyoung…tingnan mo to…

Sooyoung: Huh? Ano yun?

Tiffany: Baka maya maya mag plane crash tayo dahil dito…tinuro si Jessica

Jessica:pinupunit, sinisipa, nginangatngat ang bangko sa unahan niya grrrrrr…

Sooyoung: Ay, ok…gets ko…wahahahah…

After 4 hours…

Yoona: _Bakit hindi ba ako makatulog? Gusto ko nang tumulog!_

Donghae:tulog na

Yoona: _Naunahan pa ako._

Donghae: zzzzz…

Yoona:_ay…ang cute niya pag tulog…parang bata…:). Wahahha!_

Donghae: biglang napahiga sa balikat ni Yoona zzzzzz…

Yoona: HUH! _Ang kapal naman ng lalaking to!!_pinipilit itulak ang ulo ni Donghae

Donghae: wah….zzzzz.

Yoona: Ang tigas ng ulo!!! Alis ! alis ! dali!!

Donghae: wag mo akong iwan…zzzzz…

Yoona: natigilanhuh?

After an hour…

Pilot:Landing…at Genzzz Airport…

Stewardess: Mams, sirs, andito na po tayo…gising na po kayo…malapit na po tayong bumaba.

Yoona: Donghae…kuya…gising…

Donghae: nagising huh?

Yoona: gising na…lagot ka sa 'kin kapag napatakan ng laway tong damit ko!

Donghae: Huh? Anong nangyari?

Yoona: Bahala ka jan..

NAG LAND NA ANG AIRPLANE…. Now pupunta na sila sa Villa concepcion…

END OF CHAPTER 1

Heechul: Hi! Sa Next chapter…maraming mangyayari…Todo enjoy kami sa swimming, yun pala may hindi magandang nangyayari…At may muntik pang malunod…tsk3…

FANS: SINO!!!

Heechul: aaa…bawal sabihin…abangan niyo na lang yung sunod na chapter…OK..B-BYE!!

NEXT CHAPTER: Ang Pagdating sa Mala-Paraisong Resort!


	2. ang pagdating sa malaparaisong resort

**ANG PAGDATING SA MALA PARAISONG RESORT**

SNSD: Yehey!!!

Suju: Yeah! Andito na tayo sa Villa Concepcion!

Yoona: Ang pagod naman ng biyahe papunta ditto galling Korea…Grabe…whew…

Heechul: Huh? Napapagod ka nab a? Dito tayo, aalalayan kita…

Yoona: Huh. Sige, thanks.

Inalalayan ni Heechul si Yoona papuntang cottage habang si…

Donghae: grrrrr…._matutunaw ang yelo kapag pinatong mo sa ulo niya….lol.._

Eunhyuk: Donghae?

Donghae: Bakit!!!

Eunhyuk: Huh?

Donghae: walkout

Lumabas si Siwon…

Siwon: Kayong lahat, hindi ibig sabihin na outing natin ay magrerelax tayo!

Suju & SNSD: E anung gusto mong gawin sa outing na 'to? Umupo at magtinginan na lang??

Siwon: Dapat maging aggressive tayo! Wag tayong magpakasigurado na safe ditto.

Leeteuk: Hoy! Wag ka ngang umakto na parang leader! Feeler ka ha!

Siwon: Ayo slang yon, mas mukha naman akong leader kesa sa 'yo!

Leeteuk: Anong sinabi mo!!!

At nagsimula na silang mag-away…

Habang ang makukulit na members ng SNSD ay nagsasama…

Sooyoung: Yehey, enjoy enjoy tayo ngayon, guyz! Bayaan niyo yang Siwon nay an, kung ayaw niya maligo, e di wag.

Tiffany: Guys, ayoko maligo, baka mabasa ako…

Jessica: E 'di wag, magsama kayo ni Siwon…ayieeeee,,,

Tiffany: _Sinipa si Jessica in such a way nung sipa nila sa Genie_…Wag kang mayabang…andyan naman si Donghae, lamunin mo! Bwahaahahaha!

Jessica: Kala mo naisahan mo ako ha! _Hinila ang paa ni Tiffany…_Maligo ka ngayon, TIFANGET!!!

Tiffany: waaahh!!! _Nahulog sa pool_…Bwisit naman o!! basa na ako…

May isang babaeng todo pahid sa sunblock sa tabi ng pool…SEXXXAAAYYY!!! Wahahhaa

Yuri: _todo effort sa pagpahid ng sun block lotion_

Ryeowook: Ang dameng sun block! 6 na bote! Waahh!

Yuri: Ganun talaga pag concern ang girl sa beauty ng skin niya.

Ryeowook: _sobra – sobra na ata yung binibigay mong concern mo sa skin mo…baka lalong pumanget…yuckz…_

Yuri: Uy! Tamang tama ang dating mo!

Ryeowook: Huh?

Yuri: Papahid nga ng sunblock sa likod ko, 'di ko maabot e. sige na, o.

Ryeowook: _blush…hindi ito tama ang pangit tingnan kung gagawin ko ang sinasabi niya…hindi pwede…alam ko na!!..._YUCKZ! Ayoko nga! Baka madeform yung likod mo pag pinahiran ko.

Yuri: tinapunan _ng bote ng sunblock si Ryeowook_…ANG KAPAL MO! Mukha ko lang ang pina-plastic surgeryko! Pasimple ka pa diyan e crush mo nga ako!!

Habang si Donghae…

Donghae:badtrip…nasaan na sila?

Napakinggan ni Donghae ang sigaw ni Yoona…

Yoona: Aaaaahh!!!

Donghae: Huh?! Anong nangyari…pupuntahan ko sila!

Pumunta si Donghae sa isang cottage, at binuksan niya ito pero nasira ang pinto kasi lumang luma na ito…

Special FX: Heroic music plays…

Donghae: Yoona!!! _At dahil sa sobrang carried away niya bumagsak siya sa floor kung sann sumadsad ang face niya na pinagpapantasyahan ng mga fan girls pero yung iba fan boys din…hehehe…_

Girl: AAaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Donghae: Huh? Sinong?....Jessica?Huh!

Pinagbabato ng tsinelas, ng suklay, ng hanger, ng tabo, ng sabon na surf, at album ng snsd,,,hehheehehe…

Jessica: BASTOS!!!

Donghae: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Nega Nega ! Di ko sinasadya! Jessica!

Sinara ni Donghae ang pinto…kahit sira na…

Jessica: waahh!!! Ang sama naman ng meeting na yun… sabi ko pa naman mag-dadamit ako ng cute na swim suit para kay Donghae…pero bakit agad siya pumasok sa cottage!!! Grrrr…!

Donghae: _tumatakbo_…Shit!! Mali pala ang cottage na napasukan ko! Ang tanga ko talaga! _Sabay tapilok…_

Kibum: _nagtatago sa isang bush_…Hmm…hehehe…nakuhaan ko kayo ng video… ipopost ko 'to sa facebook! Wahahahha….

May biglang sumipa sa pwet ni Kibum…

Kibum: ARAY! _Naitapon ni Kibum ang camera at napatama sa ulo ni Yesung…_

Yesung: Ano 'to? Ang sakit a!

Hyoyeon: Ay! Kibum! Sorry sa pagkasipa! Nagpapraktice kasi ako ng Vice Ganda dance…

Kibum: _kinakamot ang nasipang part ni Hyoyeon_… Pati ba naman ditto sayaw ka ng sayaw?! Teka nasaan na ang camera ko?

Yesung: umalis…hmm…matingnan ko nga…

Biglang sumigaw na naman si Yoona…

Donghae: Sigurado na ako!!! Ito ang cottage kung nasaan si Yoona at Heechul…! Papasok na ako… Yoona!!!

Yoona at Heechul: Huh?

Donghae: Heechul!

Heechul: Bakit, p're?

Donghae: Anong ginagaw mo kay Yoona?

Heechul: Huh?? Sa tono ng boses mo, parang sinasabi mong may masama akong ginagawa…

Donghae: Meron naman talaga, 'di ba?!

Heechul: Sorry, pero wala.

Donghae: _susuntukin na si Heechul_

Yoona: Kuya Donghae!!!

Donghae: napigilan

Yoona: Walang ginagawang masama si Heechul …bakit ba nagagalit ka?

Donghae: walang ginagawang masama? E bakit kanina ka pa sumisigaw?

Heechul: Nagpapaturo siya sa akin kung paano mag scream tulad ng isang rocker.

Yoona: Uhm, totoo yon!

Donghae: _napahiya ang loko_….

Heechul: Teka, bakit bag alit nag alit ka..masyado ka naman over-protectivve kay Yoona, kayo na ba?

Yoona: Huh!!! Hindi, a!

Donghae: _walkout_

Heechul: _huli kang isda ka…hehe_

END OF CHAPTER 2

Seohyun: Hay, tapos na naman ang isang chapter…kelan kaya ako dadating sa scene??

Genzzyme: malapit na, wag ka mainip. Dali gawin mo na job mo, magbigay ka ng trailer para sa next chapter…

Seohyun: ok…

Seohyun: OK GUYS!!! NAPAKAGANDA NG SUNOD NG MANGYAYARI KAYA ABANGAN NIYO!!

Boy: trailer ba yun? Parang wala lang..

Seohyun: Sino ka? Waaahhh,,,lalaki…wag kang lalapit sa akin!!

Boy: Bahala ka diyan…

GenzzzyME: bilisan niyo na!!! konting oras n lang!!

Seohyun: Mga readers, subaybayan niyo po ang sunod na chapter kasi dadating na ang mysterious monster girl sa apartment ng SUJU…

SUJU: WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

GenzzzyME: OK ABANGAN NIYO HA!!

CHAPTER 3: the mysterious girl…


	3. ang pagdating ng mysterious girl

**The Mysterious Girl**

Donghae: _labas ng cottage_

Dramatic music plays…

Natapilok.

Donghae: Aray…

Yoona: Oi Heechul, na-offend ata siya sa 'yo?

Heechul: _tumatawa sa nangyari kay Donghae_

Yoona: OI! Nakkinig ka ba?

Heechul: Huh? Ah—oo! Ako pa! …. Ano nga ba yung huli mong sinabi?

Yoona: Hay naku…

Habang si Shindong…

Shindong: Ang sarap ng Filipino foods! Yum! Yum! Shinigang na pork! Shicken adubu! At barbecue!

Shindong: _susubu na ng barbecue_ KAINAN NA! _pero natigilan siya nang nakita niya na may tumtulo na sticky saliva sa food niya…._

At nakita niya si Kim Tae Woo naglalaway…

Shindong: HOY! ANO BA! KUMAKAIN AKO DITO!

Kim Tae Woo: Ang s-s-sexy ni Yuri!

Shindong: _sinupalpalan ng kutsara ang bunganga ni Kim Tae Woo_ MAGPAGANDA KA MUNA NG **KATAWAN** BAGO KA MANLIGAW KAY YURI… o eto, kain ka muna, yung pinagtuluan mo ng laway mo…

Kim Tae Woo: Hay, kelan kaya ako magkakaroon ng katawan katulad ng kay Taeyang, Siwon, Daniel Henney, Leeteuk at sino pa ba ang bukul bukul ang abs?

Shindong: Wag ka nang umasa,,,kain ka na lang diyan…dali.

Habang si Yuri…

Yuri: wew…boooring! Anu kaya pwedeng gawin? _Tumingin – tingin sa paligid …_

Yuri: _nagkaroon ng idea aah!_ si Seohyun! Asan na kaya? Gusto kong mang-gulo ng tao ngayon…

SO NAGTATAKBO SIYA …

Yuri: Neneng! Neneng Seohyun! Asan ka? _Tuloy sa paghahanap hanggang mapalayo na…_

Kim Tae Woo: Kahit nakatalikod si Yuri ang ganda pa rin niya…shit!

Shindong: Manong…_kinuha ang plato ni Tae Woo_

Tae Woo: Huh? Bakit mo kinukuha food ko?

Shindong: Sayang ang pagkain, wag mong lunurin sa dugo…magpunas ka dyan, baka maubos ang dugo mo. Grabe ka magnosebleed…pumupuslit, may tempo pa…

So sa katatakbo ni Yuri, pagod na pagod na siya…

Yuri: Ui! Cottage…baka andyan si Seohyun! _So immideately nagtatakbo papunta s cottage at binuksan…_

Ang kanyang natuklasan…

Isang nakatulala

Nakanganga

Na Ms. Jung

Jessica: … …. … ano ang gagawin ko…. Shit…Jessica…bakit gnun?

Yuri: HOY!

Jessica: _so nagulat si Jessica kay Yuri at nakapag-produce ng dolphin sound.. aaaaaahhhhhhh!_

Sa Kabilang dako… Sunny: Aray, natagtag ata eardrum ko…si Jessica ba yun?

Balik kayna Yuri at Jessica…

Yuri: HOY! BAWAL MANGGAYA!

Jessica: Huh? 'Di naman kita nagaya a.

Yuri: Anung hindi? Kinakausap ko ang sarili ko kapag nagagalit ako! Bakit mo kinakausap ang sarili mo?

Jessica: . . . . . .

Yuri: _**evil grin**__ hahahaha siguradong wala siyang maisasagot sa akin! Hahahha… panalo ako sa argument na to!_

Jessica: Sorry, pero di ako galit.

Yuri: Huh? Ano! _Teka ano ang dapat na reply sa sinabi niya? Wah! Teka mag-iisip muna ako ng sasabihin….hhmmm…_

Jessica: May sasabihin ka ba?

Yuri: Nakita mo ba si Seohyun? Mangungulit sana ako…wala akong magawa e…boring.

Yuri: Hay…pero bakit ka nga pala nandito? Bakit di ka nalabas?

Jessica: _tahimik pa rin_

Yuri: _anu bang nangyayari sa araw na to? Ang weird?_ O sige, alis na muna ako. See 'ya.

Jessica: _Umupo uli sa cottage…_

BIglang may dumaan na mabilis na bagay…

Yuri: Huh! _Paglingon niya, wala na. parang delikado… _pst! Sica… lumabas ka na dyan..sama ka na sa kin.

Jessica: Ayoko.

Yuri: dalian mo na…

Jessica: Ayoko ko nga e…

Yuri: SINABING LABAS NA!

JESSICA: AYOKO NGA SABI E! _high pitch yun_

Yuri: whoah! Okok..

Sa kabilang dako uli…

Sunny: di _niya namalayan lumaglag na ang dalawang eardrum nya_.

Taeyeon: Oi, pandak. Swimming na tayo.

Sunny: MAS TANGA KA!

Taeyeon: Huh! Anong nangyari sa yo? Pero sige, MAS LALO KANG TANGA!

Balik kayna Yuri at Jessica…

Yuri: Ok bahala ka dyan…baka magpa-autograph sa 'yo yung aswang sa apartment ng suju.

Jessica: Teka…andyan na ko!

Habang si Tiffany at Siwon…

Tiffany: Oi oi oi…

Siwon: O?

Tiffany: anu daw yung nangyari sa apartment niyo nung gabi na nagpakita yung "multo?"

Siwon: ah…yun ba? Mukang nangalat na ata ang balita. Di rin namin maintindihan kung bakit mangyayari yun sa apartment na yun. Bagong lipat pa lang naming. At sabi ng may ari. Nung isang buwan pa lang kagagawa ng building na yun. Kami nga daw ang unang customer.

Tiffany: sobra bang nakakatakot yung nangyari?

Siwon: EHerm…Eherm…di naman masyado….well actually…ako ang nag-asikaso kung panu palabasin ng ayos ang members sa room … kasi syempre di naman maiiwasan ang magpanic so inuna ko muna ang members bago ang sarili ko…

Tiffany: Wow…ang cool naman….

Bigla na lang may bumato sa kanya ng color green, pandan flavored, square-shaped na gelatin…at ayun! Nagkaroon ng reaction ang gelatin at baba ni siwon,,,at nagslide in d presence of air pumasok sa 2 tunnel ng ilong ni siwon ang naglamutakan na gelatin…at whalah! Meron na tayong …. Teka ano bang tawag dito?

Tiffany: _tawa lang ng tawa_

SIwon: _sininga_ _ang gelatin mula sa kanyang ilong, alangan namang dukutin niya yun…_

Siwon: SINO YUN! HINDI BOSES NG NARRATOR ANG NAPKINGGAN KO!

At nakita niya ang mic ay hawak ni Leeteuk hindi ang narrator…

SIwon: OI KABAYO! BAKIT MO INIIBA ANG STORY NA GINAGAWA NI author IVY?

Leeteuk: Hindi a! Script ko tlga ito!

Siwon : gaganti ako say o maya maya lang! intayin mo lang!

Leeteuk: _tawa ng tawa …. Biglang may naramdaman siyang dumaan sa harapn niya…at nanlamig ang katawan niya._

Siwon at Tiffany: Huh? Ayos ka lang?

Narrator: _flirty _Teukkie! Akin na naman ang mic para makapagkwento ako! Sige na…

Leeteuk: Kaw ba yung aswang sa apartment?

Narrator: Kaw naman o! di na mabiro! Cute mo pag nagagalit! Well then, back to my job…

Una, nagsimula sa naramdaman ni Yuri sa may cottage…pagkatapos ay ang dumaan sa harapan ni Leeteuk…. Iba't ibang reaksyon sa aswang o multo ba yun?at ang sunod?

Naglalakad si Donghae…

Donghae: humihip ang hangin…nalaglagan ng alamitas sa balikat,,, at ang reaksyon niya AAAAAHHHHH!

Napakinggan ni eunhyuk si Hae,,,

EUnhyuk: AAAAAAAHHH! DONGHAE! ANU NANGYAYRI SA YO! PAPA! ASAN KA NA? NAKU NAMAN YAN ANG NANGYAYARI PAG MAGKALAYO TAYO! AAAAAH!

Yoona: ngayon na ba Heechul?

Heechul: 3, 2, 1 , go!

Yoona: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sooyoung: huh? Booo!

Sina sunny….

Taeyeon: Anong nangyayari?

Sunny: Sinong mapanghi?

Taeyeon: Huh?

Yun lang muna ang ipapakita naming sa readers…masyadong madami ang nagbigay ng reactions e….

BIGLANG…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!babaeng umiirit sa sobrang lungkot

Hindi ito sigaw ng kahit isang member ng SNSD… at lalong hindi ang mga taga-suju,,,

AT MAY BIGLANG LUMABAS SA GITNA NG SWIMMING POOL,,,

Sooyoung : OH MY GOSH!

Halos lahat ay nakamulaga. Meron namang nakanganga, pwede na atang gawing washing area ang bawat isa…

END OF CHAPTER 3

Seohyun: Unnie, sabi mo malabas n ako sa chapter na to…bkit wala?

GenzzzyME: Medyo kinapos tayo sa time e…siguro, next chapter…

Seohyun: Haixt…

GenzzzyME: Sunny!

Sunny: di mapakinggan…

GenzzzyME: HOY!

Sunny: MALAY KO!

GenzzzyME: anung malay mo? Sabihin mo yung sunod na mangyayri sa chapter 4..

Sunny: tama! Oo alam ko,,,puti ang gatas.

GenzzzyME: !*#&808!

Leeteuk: Noona, kayo ang may gawa kung bakit bingi si Suny ngayon, yun ang sabi niyo sa script..

Sunny: oo ako nga si Sunny…

GenzzzyME: HAY NAKU! MGA VIEWERS! ANG MANGYAYARI SA NEXT CAHPTER….I-BASE NIYO N LNG SA TITLE…

Next chapter: REGAIN THE LOST

Bbye! See ya!


End file.
